It has always been a trend in the field of electronics to develop more complex, higher performance devices in the smallest practical size. Consequently, the density of connectors and conductive traces, and transmission rates on those connectors and traces is always increasing. Current manufacturing techniques enable reliable production of circuit boards with such great density and transmission rates that signal integrity is compromised by both cross-talk between densely packed traces and electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) from other components in the surrounding environment. It would therefore be desirable to have practical means for mitigating these factors which compromise signal integrity.